Guilty Pleasures
by Livelier
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and James decides to do something a bit different in his attempts to woo Lily. How does she react? Read to find out! Warning: fluff galore.


_A/N: Greetings! It's a bit late, but I wanted to write a little Lily/James piece in honor of Valentines Day. It's not my best, but definitely one of my fluffiest. Hope you enjoy it! R&R please!_

_Disclaimer: Hah. Yeah, I wish I owned Harry Potter, or anything to do with it, for that matter._

James Potter threw off his Invisibility Cloak and strode confidently into the flower shop in Hogsmeade. It was his seventh year, and he was intent on making this the best Valentines Day yet.

Normally, his futile attempts to woo Lily Evans would include dressing up like Cupid and proclaim his love to her on top of a table, or singing one of her favorite Muggle songs for the entire Great Hall to hear. _Most _girls would fall to their knees and weep dramatically if James had done this for them, calling it romantic and thoughtful.

But James had learned a few things over the past 6 years. One, Lily was not _most girls_ and she certainly did not appreciate his singing and diaper wearing. Two, never listen to Sirius when trying to get a girl to fall in love with you—it just did not work.

So this year, after cursing Sirius for convincing him to humiliate himself that way, he was left to his own devices. His brilliant idea? Flowers. More specifically, 11 fresh, white roses.

James paid for the bouquet, ignoring the florist's questions—"How did you get out of school at this time? Surely it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend, is it?"—and, after giving the old lady an extra tip to keep his absence from school quiet, left the little town hurriedly.

Lily Evans walked into her room wearing a worried, confused expression. It was five o' clock on Valentines Day, and there had not yet been any singing, corny poetry, or Shakespeare impersonations. James and Sirius were already down at the Quidditch pitch for practice, and Remus and Peter were down there watching them.

Yes, she was worried. It wasn't her fault that James chose seventh year to mature, and stop chasing her like a lovesick first year. If Lily had the choice, she wouldn't have fallen for James Potter, and she definitely wouldn't be depressed at the thought of a Valentines Day without him. But she didn't have the choice.

Lily threw herself on her bed, burying her head in her favorite pillow—the one she had stolen off James's bed when he was off running around with his fellow Marauders. She really couldn't help it—he just smelled too damn good!

She inhaled deeply, taking in the warm, musky scent that no cologne could ever capture. Lily had been around this scent so much more this year because she and James were 'forced' to share the Head Dorms, so she decided to make the most of it.

By this, she meant taking a shower right after James so his scent was still fresh in their shared bathroom, and stealing his pillows. What could she say? It's a guilty pleasure.

Lily sat up, and pushed her overgrown fringe out of her eyes. It was then that she saw it.

On top of her dresser was sitting a beautiful crystal vase filled with white roses—eleven. She smiled, knowing that only James would think to get her favorite flowers in the amount of her favorite number for her, and walked over to the dresser. A small note was tucked in amongst the fresh roses.

_You were right; Valentines Day is too clichéd._

_Forever and Always,_

_JP_

Lily grinned widely, and held the note to her chest. Bloody hell, that boy really did know how to get to her, in the worst and best ways possible. An idea popped into her head suddenly.

She wedged the note into the bouquet and ran from her room.

"Alright, you guys—and Dorcas—can hit the locker rooms. We're done for today," James announced to his team, shouldering his broom. Dorcas ran ahead of everyone else, eager to get out of her sweaty clothes in privacy. Normally she would use the girls' locker room, but there were no showers in that one. When she pushed open the door, she was not met with a quiet, empty locker room.

"Hiya, Lily!" Dorcas greeted her cheerfully, grinning.

"Hello, Dorcas. Would you mind telling everyone to use the girls' room?" Lily asked politely. Dorcas raised her eyebrows, eyeing Lily's attire, but nodded. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dorcas!"

Dorcas smirked. "Have…fun!" Then she slipped out of the locker room and positioned herself in front of the door. "Sorry, boys, you'll have to use the girls' locker room," she shouted, shrugging unapologetically.

"What? Why?" Sirius Black, James's best mate, whined.

"Because it's been, erm, trashed! By the Slytherins!" Dorcas improvised wildly, looking around for James. "Go on, I would've thought you all would have been thrilled to get a look at the girls' lockers." At this, most of them exchanged wide-eyed glances and darted towards the other door. "Oh, James you might want to see this…"

James sighed and nodded. "Alright, thanks, Dorcas." She smirked and walked away.

James pushed open the door, and glanced around the room. What was Dorcas talking about? The room wasn't trashed! Then he saw Lily sitting on one of the benches, wearing nothing but his shirt. Holy bloody sodding hell.

"Hello, James. Good practice, I assume?" Lily asked conversationally, smiling up at him.

James gulped and nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, it went very well. Ravenclaw won't stand a chance next weekend."

"Well that's good," Lily said. "I just came to say thanks for the flowers. How did you know white roses were my favorite?"

James grinned at her and walked over to a locker that bore the words 'James Potter' and then underneath his name, 'Gryffindor Captain'. "Six years of chasing was bound to leave me with something," he explained as he put away his Nimbus and locked his locker again. Then he sat down next to her on the bench—she scooted closer to him, so that her bare legs were touching his. James shuddered visibly, and Lily bit back a grin.

"I also came to give you something," she said, batting her eyelashes. Where was this coming from? She was usually a shy, quiet girl with a bit of a temper. This seductive Lily was not something either of them was used to. But James didn't really mind all that much.

"Really?" he asked, smiling. His confidence had returned and, as long as he kept his thoughts off her exposed legs and very short, but flattering shirt, he was able to keep up a normal conversation.

"Mm-Hm," she murmured, throwing one leg over the other side of the bench so that she was straddling it, and facing James. He copied her.

"Well can I see it?" James asked eagerly, but his eyes were focused on her lips.

"I suppose so…but you have to get it."

James's grin got even wider, if that was possible. "Alright, where is it?" he asked, playing along with her little game.

"Come closer…closer…" Lily murmured before closing the distance between their lips. She could feel James smiling against her lips, and place his hands on her waist. Lily reached up to place one hand against his cheek, and the other played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, eliciting a moan from the back of his throat. James pulled away, breathing heavily, and began placing butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line.

"I love you, Lily," James whispered in her ear.

Lily grinned and muttered, "Happy Valentines Day, James," before moving her mouth back to his.

And it really was the best Valentines Day either of them had.

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all have a wonderful Valentines Day! I would love for you to review this! Thanks again!_

_~Livelier~_


End file.
